Tenia que hacerlo
by snakezero
Summary: La vida en la casa ya no es la misma, todo es tan pesado, y tan culposo, en otro dia como cualquier otro Lori decide salir de esa ambiente tan desolado


¿Hace cuánto inicio esto? No sabía, los constantes nervios que la invadían, hacía tiempo que no dejaba de temblar, la preocupación y el miedo eran siempre su despertar y su noche, las ojeras en sus ojos eran cada vez más visibles e incluso sus padres ya estaban buscando ayuda profesional para ella, era una horrible situación

Lori no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su cuarto, tantos años de mantener el celular en su mano habían hecho que incluso en esas horribles días cuando ya ni siquiera hablaba con su novio Bobby.  
¿Podían seguir llamándose novios? No había nada de lo que Bobby pudiera culpar a Lori, su familia pasaba algo tan horrible, algo que nunca le hubiera deseado para nadie.

Ring Ring.

Su celular sonaba, otra vez el, como las ultimas miles de veces Lori simplemente se limitó a seguir caminando a un paso lento y de baja autoestima.  
No dio unos cuantos pasos antes de ver por la puerta del cuarto de Luan y Luna, como siempre Luan no estaba, y paciera como si Luna quisiera que ese asiento bombacho la tragara, su maquillaje estaba corrido dejando sus mejillas corridas por el maquillaje oscuro, tenía su hacha tirada a unos metros y la miraba como si estuviese peleando enteramente por desquitarse con ella o no

—Luna…— Intento llamar su atención Lori quien entraba, Luna la miro como si no tuviera vida, verla así aun parecía extraño para ella, una Luna callada, sin música ni vida, era todo lo opuesto a lo que fue ella en realidad, pero al verse en el espejo, entrando al cuarto con temor, con temblores y sujetando su celular con ambas manos, pero sin contestarlo…

—… ¿Qué necesitas sis…? —Pregunto Luna sin dejar de verla, era como si esos ojos la atravesaran como un puñal, pero últimamente para Lori cada mirada era un puñal que la atravesaba

— ¿D…Donde esta Luan? —

—No se…—Respondió Luna rompiendo por fin el contacto visual para seguir hablando —Debe estar en casa de Clyde… ¿o Maggie…? Algo así dijo—

Lori no esperaba más de ella, simplemente asintió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de Luna, respiro profundamente tomando aire, ahora enfrentar a siquiera las hermanas menores se volvía un completo infierno para ella, pero debía soportarlo, cerro sus puños con fuerza, a pesar de que su celular estuviera en una de sus manos, exhalo y siguió su camino, quería salir y tomar aire fresco, salir y evitar las presiones y el aura tan pesada que se había vuelto la casa, siguió su camino bajando las escaleras, podía notar todos los cuartos cerrados, ni Lynn ni Lucy hacían ruido, ni siquiera estaban en casa seguramente, Lori suspiro con alivio, al menos no era la única que no quería estar en casa.

Estando en la planta baja volteo su mirada hacia la sala, ahí estaban las dos pequeñas gemelas, pero no estaban peleando, o jugando, se veía más bien, como si Lana le suplicara algo a Lola

Lola era egocéntrica, jamás descuidaba alguna parte de su aspecto por lo mismo, pero ahora desde hacía unos días no dejaba su espejo, no dejaba de peinar su cabello rubio, no hacia otra cosa, no iba a entrar a algún certamen, solo peinaba su cabello una y otra y otra y otra vez.

—Lola por favor, tienes que dejar de hacer esto, me estas preocupando —Le decía Lana mientras gateaba hacia ella tratando de quitarle el peine o siquiera el espejo

—¡Aléjate! —Le gritaba —Debo estar lista para cuando Lincoln llegue… debo estar linda… debo estar preparada —Decía mientras se aferraba al espejo y comenzaba a sollozar

—Lola…

—Lincoln volverá, volverá y me ayudará como siempre lo hacía…

—Lola…

—Él tiene que volver, prometió que siempre estaría con nosotras…

Lana se acercó a su espalda y la abrazo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar —Yo también lo extraño…—

Lori decidió no seguir viendo esa escena y salió por fin de la casa, aquel aire fresco no hubiera sido lo que pensaba, intento exhalar mientras se sujetaba del pilar de la entrada antes de comenzar a jadear de nervios, comenzó a ver a las personas que pasaban, no eran al azar, su casa se había vuelto el objetivo de cientos de mirones y de fisgones que querían saber lo que había pasado, Lori ante todo decidió salir de ahí caminando a toda marcha, guardo sus manos junto con su celular en los bolsillos de su short, y camino lo mas rápido que podía, sus ojos miraban a todas direcciones mientras el sudor la atrapaba.

Llevaba caminando cerca de una hora y media, al menos los mirones de la casa ya no estaban ahí, era algo que podía agradecer, estaba totalmente nerviosa ante lo que pasaba, una insegura y nerviosa Lori, nadie jamás pensó verla e ese estado, al menos no como su nueva forma de presentación… era algo que bajaba la moral a aquella que la conociera bien, ¿Pero que podían esperar cuando su único hermano y la persona a la que más amaba fuera secuestrado…?

Lori llego a un viejo edificio, saco su celular de su bolsillo antes prenderlo y ver los mensajes y llamadas perdidas… cerro todo eso y vio la hora

—20 minutos…—Dijo mientras cerraba el celular y lo metía de nuevo en su bolsillo

Procedió a entrar al edificio abandonado, esquivando tablas y escombros… como si hubiese recorrido muchas veces, llegado a un punto alejado del edificio procedió a encender su celular para guiarse entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a donde había un sillón viejo y dañado, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar a mover el sillón con fuerza dejando ver una pequeña trampilla oculta entre tanto polvo y moho, sin importarle eso Lori la abrió y comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras ahí…

—Todo es tan triste en casa... —Dijo mientras bajaba

—Todas actúan extraño, todas actúan como si fuese el fin del mundo…—Dijo mientras tocaba piso

—Es tan doloroso verlas a todas así… —Dijo mientras comenzaba a alumbrar con su celular hacia adelante

—Es tan triste saber… que sin ti… —Dijo mientras comenzaba a iluminar a una figura sentada— La familia entera se desmorona…

Dijo como último mientras con la luz del celular demostraba la figura de un golpeado Lincoln, amordazado y amarrado a una silla, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos y giraban a su alrededor con lentitud, tenía un ojo morado, y sus manos se venían marcas rojas por la fuerza de las cuerdas, su cabello estaba sucio y este solo ladeaba su cabeza

—¿Pero sabes Linc?... yo soy la que más sufre —Dijo Lori mientras se acercaba a Lincoln apuntándole con la luz a la cara— Yo… que tengo que tenerte así… —Dijo mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a pasar su dedo por la mejilla sucia de Lincoln por sus lagrimas

—Yo que… debo guardar este secreto —Dijo mientras tomaba del meten amordazado de Lincoln y hacia que volteara a verla— Yo soy la que más sufre… al tenerte así mi amor… —Dijo finalmente mientras Lincoln comenzaba a mugir débilmente tratando de escapar mientras Lori se acercaba a él y comenzaba a pasar su lengua por su mejilla…

—Tranquilo Lincoln… yo guardare nuestro secretito… —Dijo finalmente Lori con unos ojos enfermos de placer y poder frente a su pobre hermano amordazado

¿Qué podía esperar cuando su única hermana, y la persona a la que el admiraba… lo había secuestrado?


End file.
